The Boy From Another Universe
by Eril'nor
Summary: What happens when a MARVEL Movie lover gets cast into the MARVEL cinematic universe? An adventure of the largest proportions! RE-WRITE IN PROGRESS! Don't expect it to be fast...
1. Realisation

Iron man fell from the gaping portal, explosion rushing behind him, destroying the chitauri mothership, eager to swallow him before he could get free. With a collossal BOOM the portal snapped shut, and he fell, not waking up. Hulk took a run up and leapt, and grabbed him before he could hit the ground, bricks tearing off the building as he slid down holding Iron man in one big, green fist. Not noticed by anyone at the time, the portal gave a small splutter before it closed, firing a small humanoid figure away from Stark Tower towards Salem Centre.

#-#

"Uhhhh, where am I?" Asked the humanoid figure. He put his hands to his head and found it bandaged, and slightly bloody. He looked around, and saw that he was in a room that looked rather like a hospital.

"You gave us all quite a start, coming in like you did." Said the bald man in the wheelchair. The figure jumped, not noticing him before. "Who...who are you?" He asked, "And where am I?"

"I am-" "Wait, wait, don't tell me," Interrupted the figure, rubbing his palms on his temples to ease the headache, "Your name is Charles Xavier, you run a school for gifted, AKA mutant, kids, and you used to be friends with Eric Lehnsherr, or more commonly known as Magneto."

Xavier's eyes widened steadily as the figure said all of that. "Ahh, so...so you are a telepath also?" He asked.

"No, I just...wait, just where exactly am I?" Said the figure.

"Well, you can start by telling me your name, and how you managed to come through the ceiling in the way you did." Said Xavier

The figure looked at him with suprise. "Did I really come through the ceiling? Sorry, really didn't mean to. Oh, and my name is Toby. Toby **REDACTED**."

"Well then, Toby, how did you come to be here?" Asked Xavier.

"You're never going to belive me if I told you" He said.

"If you do not wish to tell me, then I shall respect that. I belive that you are not a foe, judging by your surface thoughts, although something is preventing me from pressing any deeper. Would you wish to stay for a while?"

"Its not like I have anywhere else to go..." Toby muttered under his breath.

"Pardon?" Asked Xavier. "Nothing" Toby said.

#-#

Toby and Xavier wandered round the X-Mansion. It was a sort of extremely weird game. Xavier would point out a room, and before he could say anything about it, Toby would say who designed it, what it was used for, and follow up with a 'Yeah, I know about that room'.

Eventually, Xavier asked him "How do you know everything about me, and this mansion?"

"Not just you, but everything around here. Anything superhuman, really. Probably some future events as well. You see-"

"Professor!" Said Wolverine, walking at a quick pace to catch up to Xavier. "Can I have a word?"

"I will be along in a minute, Logan. I have a new student here and wish to show him around. He is a telepath also." Said Xavier.

"Well, It's not exactly that, but close enough" Said Toby.

"Hrrmph. Nice to meet you, Toby." Said Wolverine, sticking out his hand for Toby to shake.

"You also." Said Toby. While shaking Wolverine's hand, he said "By the way, has the 1973 event happed yet?"

Both Wolverine and Xavier looked at him with a mixture of suprise and shock on their faces.

"You know about that?" Asked Wolverine.

"Oh, good, it has happened then. I know roughly when I am now. Don't worry, I'll show myself to my room. " Said Toby.

Suddenly, he vanished and neither Wolverine nor Xavier could sense him.


	2. Confrontation

Nick Fury was having a good day, with Loki defeated and the world safe once again. Until he recived a phone call from Professor Charles Xavier, saying he had found an extremely powerful new mutant and that he had vanished without a trace. The mutant's name was Toby **REDACTED**, although it could be a fake name as something had prevented the Professor from going deeper into his mind. His powers that were displayed were telepathy, increased awareness, increased intelligence, and possibly teleportation.

"Get all SHIELD scanners online, we're looking for a class 11 telepath! I repeat, class 11!" He shouted to the SHIELD agents working at the consoles.  
Class 11 was not a good thing. Professor Xavier himself was only a class 10. A class 11 could wreak havok from across the entire world, and plunge governments onto chaos. The Professor suggested that he may be an ally, but to constantly be wary, because someone that knew as much as Toby was dangerous, more dangerous than anyone else that SHIELD had faced before.

He turned to agent Coulson. "Get the Avengers"

#-#

Toby was suddenly at the edge of a tower, on what looked like a helipad. He looked around and saw that he was on some sort of tower, one with a large helipad.  
"Wait, I know this-" He was cut off by a large blast of light striking him in the chest. He flew backwards, dropped off the side of the building and fell, screaming loudly. Suddenly, he was caught by two metal arms. He looked and realised it wasn't just metal arms, it was a metal suit! Iron man had caught him, and was taking him back up to the helipad. On his way up, he passed two metre high glowing blue letters saying 'Stark'.

Iron man tossed him onto the helipad, and trained all his weapons on him. "Who are you and how did you get here? This building is impossible to get into." He asked.  
"My name is Toby **REDACTED** and honestly, I have no idea." Said Toby. "I think I must've teleported."

"Really?" Asked Iron man, weapons still aimed. "Thats your cover story?"

"Uhh...Your name is Tony Stark and you have a piece of shrapnel in your chest from one of your own bombs that went off when terrorists abducted you so you could make them weapons. Obidiah Stane didn't die in a boating accident, you blew him up with your arc reactor. But with Peppers help, of course. She pushed all the buttons, and you told her when."

Iron man flipped up his face mask. "How did you know all of that?" Just then his helmet started beeping. "One sec, gotta take this call"

"Yeah. Mhm. Really?" At this point he looked back at Toby. "You don't say. Ok, thanks Fury"

"Wait!" Said Toby. "Can I speak to Fury? Please?"

"I don't see why not. Just the fact that you're a class 11 telepath!" Iron man said to Toby

"Oh for crying out loud!" Said Toby, in an exasperated tone. "I've said it to Xaiver and I'll say it to you. I'm not exactly a telepath! I just know stuff, because in my univ-" He clapped his hand over his mouth.

"Wait, what? In _your_ Universe?" Said Iron man. "What do you me-Alright Fury, have it your way. Here." Iron man took his helmet off and threw it to Toby.

"Thank you," Said Toby, as he put the helmet on.

"Nice to meet you at last, Director Fury." Said Toby. "Hows that cataract?"

"You can't freak me out kid, I've heard more creepy things before." Said Fury in reply.

"Really? Have you told agent Coulson about GH.325 yet?" Toby said.

The line was silent for quite some time. "No need to try and track me, Fury, I'm at Stark Tower." Said Toby "Feel free to come along and arrest me if it makes you feel any better."

"I'm going to arrest you, and a whole lot more."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Oh no, is our hero doomed to be tortured by Nick Fury? Only my second Fanfiction submission, and about a year or so since the first. Comment your reviews if you have any ideas. I've got all of the MARVEL cinematic universe to explore. Thats hulk, xmen, avengers, iron man, ghost rider, daredevil, fantastic 4, and captain america.**


	3. Transportation

"OK, I've got to get out of here," Said Toby, taking off the helmet. "Here," he said passing back to Tony Stark, who had gotten out of his armour while Toby was talking to Nick Fury.

"Where you going now, kid?" Asked Stark. "And what did you mean, your universe? I've heard of alternate universes, but none are stable enough to support life."

"It's rather complicated at the moment, and I don't quite understand myself. All I can do is guess. Talk to Leo Fitz. He might know something. From what I understand, he's incredibly smart." Replied Toby.

"Oh, and how did you plan to hide from Nick Fury?" Asked Stark. "There's practically no place you can hide from SHIELD."

"I'm counting on the 'practically' part, Stark. I wonder..." Said Toby.

"Wonder what?" Asked Stark, shifting slightly. "No more breaking and entering, I hope."

"No, no. Although there is one place I can hide from SHIELD." Said Toby. "Here goes..."

Toby scewed his eyes together and concentrated on a picture in his mind, focusing on the details, the building, and Central Park below. He imagined being there, on the roof, surrounded by the landscape around the building. He opened his eyes. He was on the rooftop. Not at Stark Tower anymore, but on the roof of the building he had imagined.

#-#

Reed Richards looked up, attention diverted from his work by the sound of alarm bells. "Ah, Ben, Johnny? We have a visitor. If you wouldn't mind...?"

"Yeah, Sure. Whatever Stretch." Said Ben Grimm, as he stomped towards the Baxter Building elevators. Johnny took a less suble route, choosing instead to run onto the balcony and throw himself off the edge. Reed heard a shout of "Flame On!" Followed by Johnny's flaming figure flying to the rooftop past the window. Reed shook his head, and smiled. Johnny's 'Flaming On' never ceased to amaze him. He did, of course, wonder who broke onto the Baxter Building. The Baxter Building's security was one of the best on the planet, and not even SHIELD could get in unharmed. Unfortuately, the intruder would probably-Reeds thought was inturrupted by a view from a security camera on the rooftop. Was that a teenager? He asked himself. No doubt about it, one untidy blond haired teenager was on his roof.

"Ben, Johnny, be a little careful please. He looks like..like a teenager, belive it or not." Said Reed, over the intercom.

"Why yes, I am a teenager," Came the reply. "I've been looking forwards to meeting you, Reed Richards."

"Who are you, where are Ben and Johnny?" Reed asked, typing furiously to isolate the signal.

"My name is Toby** REDACTED**," Came the voice from behind him. Reed turned around. "As for Ben and Johnny, They're on the roof. Arguing as to who got there first. Typical behavior."

Reed surveyed the boy with interest. Clearly he must have been smart to disable the security systems around the Baxter Building. Toby, as he was called, looked like a typical teenager. His untidy blond hair almost completely covered his forehead. Two startling blue eyes looked back at him. He was of a slightly muscular build, and about 6 1/2 feet high. He looked, to Reed, like a typical teenager. But as he had learned in the case of Victor Von Doom, looks can be deceiving.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

I have described our hero at last. So sorry about that, thought I did that in the first chapter. Anyway, tell me what you think, and I'll see if I can add some of your suggestions. Thanks for all 1 of your reviews. I have never been so happy. (Sarcasm). More reviews please. By different people. I would prefer more reader input, as I have less time to write myself with exams coming up for me.


	4. Augumentation

"So, how exactly did you get here?" Reed asked. "I mean, its practically impossible to break into the Baxter Building without cross-temporal molecular fusion technology. Did you use that? No, no, too barbaric. Perhaps a inter-dimensional space manipulator? Yeah, thats gotta be it. And the fact that you know so much about us means we are monitored or documented completely in...in...in _your_ universe. Woah." Reed sat down hard. "I knew there was some potential alternate realities, or other universes, but this, with a living talking specimen I can perform experiments-"

"Lemme stop you right there," said Toby, sitting down in a lab chair. "I am not a specimen, I am a human being. One with friends, and family, no matter how far away from them I am. You are not going to perform _any_ experiments on me."

Just then, Ben and Johnny walked into the room. "Is this the clown who wuz on the roof?" Asked Ben. "Yeah, he is the 'clown' who was on the roof," said Reed.

"Nice to meet you, Ben," Said Toby, Sticking his hand out for a handshake. "Urhhh, you don't wanna shake _my_ hand, kiddo. Believe me!" Said Ben.

"I'll give it a shot," Said Toby "And I think you'll be suprised."

"Ok, But don't blame me if you go to hospit-argggh! What're you made of kid? Adamantium? Vibranium?" Asked Ben.

"Fascinating. Ben, would you say the force you put on him during the 'handshake' was redirected back at you?" Asked Reed.

"Yeah, pretty much got it in one, Stretcho," Said Ben "Anyway, where'd the kid go?"

#-#

Toby chuckled quietly to himself. I had been childs play to slip away while Reed and Ben where talking, and to cause the conversation by altering his body's molecular composition, something he never could have done in his universe. Now he was sitting in front of a FF scientific console, looking up blueprints and rendered models for a clear visual image of where he would teleport. Blueprints of the S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier.

"Woah, Wuzzat?" Asked Johnny right behind him. Toby silently cursed himself for forgetting about Johnny. "Nothing much," Toby replied "Just some...work"

"Yeah but that looks kind of suspic-Woah!" Said Johnny. Toby had just vanished without a trace. "Hey guys," Johnny yelled to Reed and Ben. "He's gone!"


	5. Authors note Please Read!

**Hey, sorry it took so long to update, really busy school holidays and no WIFI anywhere. Rest assured updates should be more frequent. Also I'm gonna stick in some other references to my favourite tv shows and have a few characters pop up every so often. Internet cookie to anyone who has gotten the tv reference during Nick vs Toby phone call. Anyway, the chapters, I'll try to make them a bit longer for the next few. I'm going to try to add almost every marvel movie into the story, maybe 1 or 2 chapters per film. Also, has anyone got objections to time travel? Not shown in the movie, but Dr Doom's time machine? The Delorean? Or...The TARDIS?**

**Thanks for reading, True Believers!**


	6. Golden Sunny

"Jarvis?"

"Yes, sir?"

"How many licks does it take to get to the center of a Tootsie Pop?" Stark smirked as he worked, having felt a wave of exhaustion overcome him. It always helped to bother Jarvis. Jarvis sighed.

"According to results from studies conducted by Purdue and Michigan Universities, the amount of licks it takes to get to the center of a Tootsie Pop varies from anywhere between 364 to 411, sir."

"...I had no idea you'd have an answer for that one. Reminds me of a study I did at MIT; we took-" "Ladies underpants, sir?" Jarvis interrupted. "Touche, Jarvis." replied Stark

"Stark! get your ass up here! The kid is on the Helicarrier! I repeat, the kid is on the Helicarrier!" yelled Nick Fury over the Stark Tower intercom.

"Woah woah woah! Don't pull your hair out!" Stark chuckled "I'm on it Fury."

"You'd better be, Stark, or your head'll end up mounted on my wall!" Said Fury back.

"Ok, Yeesh. Some temper you got there Fury. Need some anger management lessons from Banner? Jarvis, Suit me up."

#-#

Toby looked around. Everywhere he looked, at least 6-7 weapons were trained on him. There were no blind spots, and no free areas. the only thing to do was to teleport away. He panicked, but he teleported anyway. He teleported to where he knew was safe from almost anything. He teleported up, off the Helicarrier, off the planet, out of the universe...and arrived on a ship.

"Where...where am I?" Asked Toby, to himself "And how did I get here?"

"I was about to ask you the same question," Said the man in front of him. he was about 6 feet tall, with bright green. Most unusually, he had 3 swords at his hip. Behind him stood a blond haired man in a black suit, smoking a cigarette. Behind them all, coming out of the cabin at the end of the deck, was a small boy. Wearing a Straw hat.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Cookie for the first person who gets this reference! Don't worry, going back to MARVEL soon!**


	7. Frustration

**I'm going to take a Doctor Who reference here, and fanfiction-ify it. The last chapter was the chapter that never was. I was lazy, and unimaginative. It was too short, and not even in the MARVEL universe. In short, I apologize to all my readers, and hope that this version will be better. I will improve this chapter in time, but I just wanted to get this message out there. This chapter is not finished yet...**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

"Jarvis?"

"Yes, sir?"

"How many licks does it take to get to the center of a Tootsie Pop?" Stark smirked as he worked, having felt a wave of exhaustion overcome him. It always helped to bother Jarvis. Jarvis sighed.

"According to results from studies conducted by Purdue and Michigan Universities, the amount of licks it takes to get to the center of a Tootsie Pop varies from anywhere between 364 to 411, sir."

"...I had no idea you'd have an answer for that one. Reminds me of a study I did at MIT; we took-" "Ladies underpants, sir?" Jarvis interrupted. "Touche, Jarvis." replied Stark

"Stark! get your ass up here! The kid is on the Helicarrier! I repeat, the kid is on the Helicarrier!" yelled Nick Fury over the Stark Tower intercom.

"Woah woah woah! Don't pull your hair out!" Stark chuckled "I'm on it Fury."

"You'd better be, Stark, or your head'll end up mounted on my wall!" Said Fury back.

"Ok, Yeesh. Some temper you got there Fury. Need some anger management lessons from Banner? Jarvis, Suit me up."

#-#

Toby looked around. Everywhere he looked, a gun was pointed at him. He turned, slowly, and saw that there were soldiers behind him as well. Fury strode out of the soldiers in front of him, and Black Widow from behind.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" Said Fury "You've been causing a lot of trouble, Toby. If that's even your real name."

"Yeah, that's my name, and as for trouble, what have I done? I've been to the X-mansion, Stark Tower, the Baxter Building, and here. As far as I'm aware, I've done nothing wrong." Said Toby.

"Natasha?" Asked Fury, "He's telling the truth," Replied Black Widow. "But then, who is the guy who has been..."

"Who?" Asked Toby. "Who is the guy who has been..."

"A threat to earth, past, present, and future. We need to find him, and fast. As far as we're aware, he's been doing major damage to the time-stream, causing all sorts of messes. And tomorrow, he's going to show earth the...the...what were they again? Oh...the Toclafane." He's been pretending to be the British prime-minister, Harold Saxon. We need to stop him."


	8. Wibbly Wobbly-isation

"Wait, what?" Toby asked, with a stunned look on his face. "Harold Saxon?" He collapsed laughing.

"What in the world is so damn funny?!" Asked Nick Fury, annoyed and wondering why Toby was laughing on the floor.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Toby said, chuckling slightly, then wiping away a tear. "Just something from my universe. But why me? why not the X-Men? or the Avengers?"

"The Avengers are otherwise occupied at the moment. And X-Men? Don't trust any of 'em."

#-#

In a busy street in Manhattan, a man with sticking up brown hair was walking along, arguing with a blond haired girl, who was arguing back. "No, you see, with a highly localised temporal field I could just make it seem as if-"

"Nope!" Replied the blond haired person. "We are walking to see everything like normal tourists on a normal day."

"Pfft. I wish." Muttered the brown haired man, struggling to keep up with the blonde. "I heard that!" She said to him.

Suddenly, a balding middle aged man in a suit stepped out in front of them, bringing them to a complete stop.

"Oi, watch it mate." The blonde said.

"I'm Agent Coulson of SHIELD. And you are the Doctor, correct?" Asked the man, Coulson.

"Ah ha, ummmm. Well, I'm a doctor, if thats what you mean? Doctor John Smith, at your service." Said the brown haired man.

"Your name is the Doctor. You are a time travelling alien who flys around in a blue telephone box, saving planets and people." Said Coulson.

"What do you want, Agent?" Replied the Doctor. "And you'd better make it quick, because I paticularly hate people who carry guns."

#-#

Across the street, a group of kids and teens were watching events unfold. First the loud mouthed 'doctor' with his blonde friend, now a suspicious looking man stepping out of nowhere to stop him and chat. Even now, they could see SWAT or something similar to them, descending from buildings, via ziplines. More polic men were just hanging around, but the teens could see that they were anxious, nervous even. Waiting for something to happen. One of the teens tapped another on the hand twice and whispered into his ear. Another one pulled out a small lump of putty from his pocket. All of them got up and stated walking towards 'Agent Coulson'.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, I completely forgot about this story. Any suggestions? From now on, at least, it's gonna be less Toby centered while I get the teams together. Review in who you think the teens are, with details of an OC, and they might just win a spot in the story, or even in the final team!**


	9. Authors Note 2 Please Read!

**Hey everyone. I'm gonna have a 1 or 2 week gap between updates, so you can get your OC backstory ready. Maybe less than one. I'm eager to write. So along with your possible OC, any suggestions for who I should add? Winchesters, perhaps? River Song will be in in the future, just saying. Or the past. I'll probably make a sequel to this story, so yeah. Oh, and replies to reviewers:**

**DanceAlpineRaceRead: Good OC, any paticular skills or associates? Which universe? Only OC entry so far. Plus, won't get in yet, need to say who the teens are. Hint: Not Doctor Who. Then you can have a chance at winning.**

**SuperWhoPotterAvenge-X: Love the OC, a serious contender, awesome powers. Anyone gonna say who the teens are? Or you don't go in the draw.**

**Fledgling Superwholockian: Thanks for saying what, or who, I should add. I'm going to write it soon, but I don't have much experience with them.**

**DanceAlpineRaceRead: Yay you got it right. Well done, only 2 days left on the competition. 5/7/2014 today.**

**DanceAlpineRaceRead: Congratulations, you won the competition. **

**If you are wondering what OC entry is, read the end of the last chapter. And for the Potterheads...something wizard this way comes. :) I'm gonna update this chapter with every review I get. Sensible reviews, mind you. Not just one letter ones.**

**Congrats to DanceAlpineRaceRead, for winning the competition. Great OC.**


	10. Visualisation

Katerine Sato wandered the ruined halls of the SHIELD base at night. Ever since Loki came through the portal here, it had been in ruins. Fury however, managed to escape despite larger and heavier objects in front of him being torn from secure bindings. It puzzled the SHIELD research division, but in the end they concluded that a tesseract portal has a very different effect on humans and asgardians.

If a human was to go through the portal like Stark, but unshielded, it was theorised that it would have, at the very least, adverse side affects.

Katerine, called Kat by her friends, was 17 years old. She was recently recruited by SHIELD after she managed to take out twenty four chitauri soldiers using nothing but her self defence skills and a length of metal piping, which she used as a bo staff. Fury himself had come to recruit her, but didn't quite find out how she did it, seeing as most of New York's finest couldn't take out that many collectively, and they were armed with state of the art weaponry.

As Kat wandered through the base, something puzzled her. She stopped. And turned. And saw, far away in the distance, at almost the other end of the SHIELD base, a glowing, electric blue light. She cautiously moved towards it. Kat knew she should call for back up, but something about the blue light entranced her. She was suddenly at the lights source, but she didn't remember walking there. The light belonged to a small, almost miniscule fragment of...what? Kat reached out and-

#-#

Darkness.

Fading.

_Thinking hurts._

"Hello?"

_What?_

"Are you awake?"

_Urggh. I hope not, it hurts like hell._

"One minute, I'll be back soon."

_"You do that."_

"Oh great."

Kat opened her eyes just in time to catch a glimpse of the man leaving her tent. Wait, tent? _Who uses tents anymore? Why would anyone use a tent? Apart from the military._ Kat sat up. She looked around, slowly and cautiously. The front of tne tent burst open. The man came back in, accompanied by another, asian looking teenager.

"Who are you?" Kat asked. The asian teen looked suprised, but pleasantly so. He opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by the other man.

"Wait a minute, we aren't telling you anything until we're sure you're not a spy." The other man said.

"Why...why would you think I'm a spy? What have I done to warrant distrust?" Kat asked, increasing puzzled.

"If you will allow me? To check your thoughts, that is." The asian teen said. Now that Kat looked at him closer, he didn't look so asian. His eyes were at more of a slant, and his skin was creamy coloured. She also noticed his skin, while looking delicate, had not a scratch on it.

"Hello? You in there?" The asian teen asked, waving his hand in front of her face.

"_Oh, sorry, just distracted._"

The other man looked at the non-asian teen, who looked back, suprised.

"See," The other man said, "I told you!"

#-#


	11. Condemnation

Toby sat down and cradled his head in his hands. He gasped, and raised his head, revealing his tear stained cheeks.

"For the good of my Fan-fiction, I must commit seppuku, for I have become the worst creature on the internet...a Gary Stu..."

With that, he promptly jumped out a nearby window and landed on a group of rainbow eyed girls with hair that changed colours. He used their heads as stepping stones and continued to run, in search of a suitable high building from which he could throw himself.

He ran and closed his eyes, causing teardrops to fall on the ground behind him, which caused plants to grow and stuff. He looked up, and saw that he was lost.

Upon looking around, he realized he was in a strange place, a forest, with no visible tracks. Looking around, he saw a group of people chatting, but upon hearing the word "Leggy-poos", he ran as fast as he could, away from the demonic creatures! Upon leaving the forest, he nearly ran into a dark haired goth girl.

Toby stumbled to a stop, "Who're you?" he asked, slightly out of breath.

"My name is Ebony Dark'ne-" She began to reply, before Toby took out a revolver from his pocket, and proceeded to empty the entire clip into her head. He then ran down the conveniently placed path that magically appeared before him.

As he sprinted forward, he saw a conveniently placed portal (_Yes it's another conveniently placed thingy, but ignore that cause plot, and never mind what it looks like, it's a portal. Use your imagination._) and leapt through it. After he leapt though the portal, he suddenly found himself falling, and hit the ground roughly in the middle of what appeared to be a desert.

After laboriously turning himself upright, he noticed a small speck in the sky that was slowly getting bigger. "Huh," he said, "I wonder what that is...?" Suddenly, Hulk fell from the sky and landed on his head, splattering his brains everywhere and promptly killing the Gary Stu.

There was much rejoicing.

**A/N: I wanted to finish it and I got lazy. That and I read a lot more Fan-fiction, so I felt woefully inadequate. So yeah. I hope someone finds this mildly amusing, at least.**


End file.
